


Petit Gâteau

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, Cupcakes, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: Girlfriends making cupcakes together.





	Petit Gâteau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HorseSteppin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseSteppin/gifts).



Calliope watched as Roxy flipped through the cookbook at the kitchen table. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Roxy looked up from the book. “Wha? Why would you even ask that, girl?”

“Jane makes cakes day in and day out,” Calliope crossed her arms. “ Surely she'd be tired of them.”

Waving a hand dismissively, Roxy spun the book around so Calliope could see the pages clearly. “Not if it's cupcakes!”

“I fail to see the difference.”

“It's totes diff, babe. Cupcakes are cute and fun. Totes not the kind of thing that her stuffy job would have her make.”

Calliope pursed her lips and looked at the cookbook. Roxy had picked out a recipe for spice cake and cream cheese frosting. “I guess that's true enough,” she replied thoughtfully. “Isn't Jane working late tonight?”

“Yup, so we'll have plenty of time to bake and frost,” Roxy replied. “Now, read those ingredients for me.”

She read off the list, and Roxy gathered them all on  the kitchen counter. Neither was surprised to find not a single ingredient missing; Jane kept a well stocked kitchen. Calliope pulled two mixing bowls out from the top cabinet shelf and set it on the counter so Roxy wouldn't have to use the step stool. Roxy gave her smile and a kiss. “Can you get the little cupcake paper cup wrapper things too?”

Calliope stuck her tongue out and reached up to grab the item in question. “Apparently, they are called liners,” she commented as she looked at the container.

“Huh,” Roxy peered at the liners in Calliope's hand. “I could have sworn they're called wrappers. Can you do the thing with the muffin tin then?”

Nodding, Calliope pulled out the muffin tin. Roxy started measuring ingredients, humming some pop song as she worked. There was relative silence in the kitchen, but even so, they barely heard the sound of the door opening and closing. Calliope shared a confused look with Roxy and called out. “Jane? Is that you?”

“Yeah, it's me,” Jane replied, tension in her voice. She stepped into the kitchen a moment later, her chef's jacket unbuttoned and revealing a ribbed tank top underneath. She also wore a dark, angry expression. “Sorry.”

“Janey, what's wrong?” Roxy asked as she crossed the kitchen to gather Jane into her arms.

Jane let her, the anger melting away into tiredness, and Calliope moved closer as well. “Why are you home so early?” she asked softly as she joined the hug.

Jane laughed without humor and leaned into their arms. “I walked out.”

“Oh no!” Roxy exclaimed. “I'm so sorry! Was it that asshole again?”

Calliope held Jane tighter. Jane worked at a luxury hotel's restaurant as the pâtissière; the sous chef was a callous, abrasive person on his best days. “Mostly,” Jane sighed, “A customer was harassing my assistant and when I stepped in, he took offense.”

“Barbarous,” Calliope said before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Jane snickered then grinned. “I told him I wouldn't work at a place that didn't care for their employees and walked out right then. Dinner hadn't started yet and I had only just started prepping.”

“You didn't!” Roxy gasped in faux shock.

“I sure did,” Jane replied. “Left a voicemail on Jean's phone about what happened.” She glanced over or around their shoulders somehow. “What are you two making?”

Calliope glanced behind her to where the ingredients sat on the counter. “Ummm... Happy birthday?”

“Callie! You're ruining the surprise!” Roxy exclaimed. Jane bust out laughing and gave them both a kiss. “Jane, it's not funny. We were going to make you cupcakes and everything.”

“That's sweet,” Jane replied, her grin charmingly displaying her overbite. “Since I'm home, why don't we make it a group thing, and that'll be the best birthday gift ever.”

“The cupcakes are more likely to be edible.” Calliope made a face. “I'm pretty sure that bread was solid enough to be used as a hammer.”

“Wow, rude,” Roxy said with a little wink as she pulled away from the hug.

“Truth hurts, my dear,” Jane teased. She stepped up to the counter and eyed the ingredients. “Is that a tablespoon I see instead of a teaspoon?”

“Doesn't the recipe say tablespoon?” Roxy asked.

“No, no it does not,” Jane replied.

“You don't even know which one we're making!”

“My cookbook is sitting open on the table!”

Calliope reached over their heads and took the tablespoon from the counter and replaced it with a teaspoon. “Anything else, Chef Crocker?”

“Where's the sour cream?”

“That wasn't a misprint?!” Roxy exclaimed.

“No, it wasn’t,” Jane replied. Calliope handed her the sour cream. “Thank you, Callie. I'm promoting you to assistant.”

“What does that make me?” Roxy asked.

At the same time, both Jane and Calliope said, “Dishwasher,” and laughed.

“Wha? That's lame,” Roxy replied with a little pout. “I could mix the ingredients or something.”

“Actually, that's a good idea,” Jane said. “You take care of the dry ingredients while I get this butter whipped into shape. Callie, get the oven ready and measure out the rest of the wet ingredients.”

Calliope turned on the oven to preheat, then started on her other task. She listened with a smile as Roxy told them about her cousin's new shouty boyfriend. The story paused briefly as Jane turned on her stand mixer to cream the butter and add in the other wet ingredients. She turned down the mixer to add in the combined dry ingredients, and Roxy continued with her story. “So Davey said that there was no way he was passing up the chance to date someone that creative with his rants and that he looked forward to instigating a few of them.”

“Sounds perfect for him,” Calliope said. “When are they getting married?”

“I know, right?” Roxy exclaimed. “Davey's taking him out on a 'proper romantic date, with flowers and shit' this weekend.”

Jane turned off the mixer. “Well, if they do get married, I'll make them a non-wedding wedding cake.”

“How's that different from a normal wedding cake?” Calliope asked.

“It's about a thousand dollars different,” Jane quipped. She carefully pulled the bowl out from the mixer. “Okay, let's fill up these cups and get them baking.”

Calliope helped Jane fill up the cupcake liners, leaving enough room at the top for the cake to rise. She glanced over at Roxy and saw her licking batter from a detached beater. “Roxy, are you eating raw cake batter?”

Roxy caught her gaze with a knowing look and smile. “Technically, I'm licking raw cake batter.”

She licked at the beater again, slowly. Calliope flushed at the sensuality and reached over to pluck the beater from Roxy's hand. Roxy tried to hold it out of reach, but she couldn't match Calliope's arm length or height. “It's not good for you,” Calliope said, unseen warmth in her dark cheeks.

“I do a lot of things that aren't good for me,” Roxy teased, licking a trail of batter from a knuckle.

“Okay now,” Jane interrupted, a blush clearly visible on her skin. “Innuendo and baking don't mix. Save that for later.” Roxy giggled and blew a kiss at Jane. Calliope raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly. “You two are awful. Wash those beaters up so we can do the frosting while the cupcakes cool. I'm going to change out of my work clothes.”

“Oh la la, Chef Crocker,” Roxy said cheerfully. “Will you need our assistance?”

“Not at all,” Jane replied. “You will distract me and the cupcakes will burn. I'll be right back.”

Calliope washed the beaters carefully while Roxy put away ingredients and pulled out others. Jane showed back up right before the timer for the cupcakes went off, clad in soft looking pajamas, house slippers, and a towel wrapped around her head. Calliope didn't resist the urge to hug Jane and smell the scent of her shampoo. “Welcome back, love. Feel better now?”

“I sure do. Did you get everything ready for the frosting?”

“Yup! The cupcakes are almost done too.” Roxy said.

Jane pulled away from Calliope and went to check the cupcakes. After poking one with a toothpick, she nodded and pulled them out. “Alright, Callie, can you hand me the cream cheese and butter?”

“Absolutely,” Calliope replied.

While Jane blended ingredients for the frosting, Calliope and Roxy started cleaning up. Roxy washed dishes with a vigor. “I am the head dishwasher after all,” she proclaimed.

Calliope paused in drying off a mixing bowl. “Head dishwasher? Did you promote her, Chef?”

Jane chuckled. “I'll allow it this time.”

After the cupcakes cooled off, they sat around the kitchen table, icing cupcakes. Jane paused suddenly and both Roxy and Calliope noticed right away. “What's the matter, Janey?” Roxy asked.

“I've been thinking a lot lately,” Jane replied slowly, “and since I'm no longer employed by the hotel, I figured that this would be the perfect opportunity to try something new.”

“But you love to bake!” Calliope put a hand on one of Jane's. “Are you going to give that up?”

“What? No, I mean, instead of working for someone else, I was thinking about opening up my own bakery.”

Roxy gasped and then squealed in excitement. “Oh em gee, yes! Jane, that's perf for you!”

Calliope lifted Jane's hand up to kiss it. “I agree. You'll definitely be successful.”

“Oh! I could make your website!” Roxy exclaimed. “Please, Janey, let me take care of it.”

“Actually, I was hoping that you could both be my partners and assistants,” Jane replied, face flushed with praise. “I know it's a huge commitment, but I can't think of any other people that I would rather have than you two.”

Roxy made another happy noise, pulled Jane into a huge hug and peppered her face with kisses. Calliope squeezed Jane's hand in hers before leaning over to get a kiss of her own, thrilled at the possibilities ahead of them.


End file.
